House of Torture
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: "This is a place you do not wish to be. A house that strips you of your will and sense of self. This is a place where you would consider yourself lucky for death to come. Most refer to it as the 'The House of Torture'." Percy didn't understand what was so painful about the house, until he, himself, was broken. Yaoi.Slash.Eventual Nicercy,but multiple pairings.Rated M for a reason!
1. Prologue

**I know, I shouldn't be starting this, but I really do love this idea. I'm not even jumping into it with no thought like normal. I've been thinking about if for days now and have a feeling this will be good.**

**Now to my warnings. First off, this is rated M for a reason. Please, don't take that lightly. There will be lots of pain, physical and physiological. Also, this is slash, meaning boy/boy yaoi. If you are a Percabeth fan and still reading this, I suggest you leave now. Finally, the story shall eventually turn into a Nicercy. There will be a lot of other pairings(all Uke!Percy) but it will eventually turn into a Nicercy.**

**You've been warned. Now, please enjoy. :D**

* * *

_**House of Torture**_

_**Prologue**_

Percy felt as if he was made of lead, heavy and weighed down. From what he could tell, he was in a dark room. Underneath him was what felt like an old cot, besides that he could not see anything else. His head pounded with pain, hiding whatever—if he even had any—memories of how he had gotten here, or where here was.

Suddenly, a large rectangle of light formed out of the darkness, a figure standing in it. Percy blinked, the light too bright for his eyes. Once his eyes had adjusted to the amount of brightness, he could tell the figure was a petite girl and she was holding something. A bucket?

The girl walked up to him, kneeling down beside the hero with a weak smile on her face. She set the bucket down, taking something out of it. "Hello," the voice was soft and sweat. She touched something wet the Percy's cheek, causing him to jump back. "Shh, calm down young hero. It is only a rag coated with water." Percy calmed, allowing the girl to clean his face.

"Who are you? Where am I? What are you doing?" The demigod's eyes darted from one thing to the other. Besides the rectangle of light the flooded into the room, nothing else could be seen. Instead of his surroundings, he focused his attention back on the girl in front of him. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were a soft hazel. She looked ordinary. Nothing really stuck out as memorable to Percy. It was as if she was trying to not get noticed.

"Take off your shirt," she whispered. Hesitantly, Percy did as he was asked. "As for who I am, call me Lissa, that is my name." Even a simple, unmemorable name. "My Master sent me to clean you, Perseus."

The name struck Percy. "How do you know my name?"

"My Master told me," Lissa said. She dipped the rag in the bucket, then ran it down Percy chest, chilling him. "I have been asked to take care of you while you are here."

"Another question you didn't answer, where exactly is here?"

Lissa paused her motions, only to start again seconds later. "A place you do not wish to be," she answer eerily, her soft voice becoming darker. "A house that strips you of your will and sense of self. This is a place where you would consider yourself lucky for death to come. Most refer to it as the 'The House of Torture'. Turn around."

Percy did as was asked. "Death? What kind of torture do they put you through here?" The hero's mind was already thinking of ways to get himself and Lissa out of here. She may be unmemorable and only have known him for a few minutes, but she didn't deserve to be here. The teen had already resolved that he would save them both.

It was another minute until she answer. "Lift your arm." He did as was asked. "And, not me. Only the people Master brings people here," she sighed. "Like yourself. I will apologize ahead of time for what the Master has planned for you."

Percy turned. "What do you mean, not you? Were you not brought here? Did you choose to come to this 'house of torture', as you put it?"

Lissa sighed, "Arm up." When Percy didn't do what she asked, the girl lifted the arm and began cleaning it. "No, I did not choose to come here. I was brought here like the rest of them. There is a distinct difference though." Lissa set the rag in Percy's hands. "I trust you shall do your lower parts for now. If you do not I shall be forced to come back in and do them myself." She stood and made her way to rectangular light, a doorway. Lissa only stopped to light a candle, giving Percy a light source.

The teen just stared after her. "What's the difference?" He called once his voice came back to him.

Lissa gave a sad smile as she began shutting the door. "You are a boy," she whispered, the closed off the last bit of light, leaving only a flickering candle for Percy to use.

_**House of Torture**_

Percy had done as Lissa had asked him, cleaning his lower body with the rag and bucket of water. The water had helped with some of the stiffness in his limps, but not much. It was strange, even the dirtiest of river waters had rejoiced him before. Now, this barely murky water didn't help much at all. After that, he'd stayed awake for sometime, only to fall asleep again.

Percy awoke to the smell of food. Actual, hot food.

His green eyes snapped opened. He found Lissa kneeling in front of him again, setting down a tray. She looked troubled, but the demigod did not focus on that too long. He reached out, putting the first thing his fingers touched to his mouth. A buttered roll. It was delicious.

Food, when was the last time he'd eaten? The last remembered time was s'mores at the campfire at Camp Half-Blood. When was that though? From his hunger it felt as if it could have been days.

"Thank you," the halfblood whispered, knowing he could be thankful.

Lissa did not smile at this, her frown only deepened. "Do not thank me," she whispered. "This means Master will want you soon. That is nothing to thank me about." She dropped her head in shame.

Percy eyes widened. He dropped the bread and reached out for the girl, cupping her cheek. He lifted her head, seeing tears trailing down her cheeks. "Don't cry," Percy said. "You have been nice to me, so please don't cry Lissa." He offered her a smile, wiping some of her tears away.

This caused the hazel eyed girl to smile. "You should not be so kind to me Perseus," she said, wiping the rest of her tears away. "I may not like what I do, but I still do not fight it. I am not a good person because of that. You should hate me."

Poseidon's son's cheery attitude began to come back. He pulled a friendly smile onto his face as he beamed down at her. "It sounds as if you're as much of a victim as me." Percy began eating the bread again. Glancing down, he saw that he also had macaroni and cheese along with a spoon. "You may not fight, but is it because you don't know how? Or is it because you're scared of what will happen when you do?" The teen grabbed the spoon, eating the meal. "Either way, I won't hate you because of it."

Lissa stayed silent as Percy ate, staring down at the floor. As the halfblood finished, she said, "You are a kind godling Perseus." Lissa lifted her eyes to his. "They all have regarded me as horrible for letting this happen or ignored me, as if I did not matter. You are the first to be kind. Thank you for that. I know not all of the god's children are bad now."

That caused Percy to freeze. "You know about the gods?" The girl nodded. "And there are other demigods here? You've taken care of them?" Again, she nodded. "Do I get to see them? When can I?"

"In time," Lissa stood. "We must meet the Master now. Please come with me." So, the demigod did as he was asked, following his caretaker into the bright hallway, only to stop at at table outside his dark room. "I apologize." She pulled out two metal bracelets. "You must wear these."

"Alright. They won't kill me, will they?" He joked, not liking the seriousness of the situation.

Lissa smiled. "No, not kill you," she tired to laugh, but found it hard. "Will you put them on willingly or must I put them on for you?"

"Willingly," Percy said. "I trust you not to let me die Lissa."

"Another first," she said sadly. "This way Perseus."

**House of Torture**

The hero found himself in a room lit by the light of candles. There were pillows lining the walls, as if asking for be slept on. A curtain of white fabric was in between Percy and this "master", only letting him see the silhouette of a women. Lissa knelt down on the carpeted floor, signaling Percy to do so as well. Poseidon's son found he had more pride than that, though, and stayed standing.

"Perseus," Lissa tried, but was silenced as the figure on the other side of the curtain raised a single hand.

"It is fine." The voice sounded female with an accent the demigod could not place. "You will not be punished for the ignorance of this child. He shall learn soon that I am his master." The women laughed. "Hopefully he will learn faster than the others."

"Ya—yes ma'am," Lissa managed to get out, her face staring at the ground.

Percy didn't like this. No one deserved to be treated like that. "Why am I here? What do you want from me?" The demigod asked stubbornly.

"Silence child."

"You do not control me!" The twice time savior of Olympus yelled back. "I don't know who you are but you will not control me."

There was silence and then the curtain was thrown back. A women with a veil over her face calmly walked over to stand in front of Percy. She was tall, looming a full head over the demigod. Her clothing was dark, lined with precious metals. "крепить(1)," she said. Percy's wrists slammed together in front of him. The demigod looked down at them, wide eyed. The bracelets had almost molded together and he found it impossible to move them. "Вы должны узнать ваше место ребенка(2)." She removed one of her black gloves.

_Slap!_

The sound of skin against skin silenced the dry air as the mysterious women drug her hand across the demigod's face, leaving soft marks with her nails. Percy could feel tears welling in his eyes, but forced them back. "Now, obey me child and kneel."

"No."

"Тогда я научу вас место(3)!" She slapped Percy again, then pushed him back on the carpet where he landed with a _thud_. "Do you still wish to disobey me?"

"You do not control me!" Percy spat back.

"Perseus!" Lissa reached out for him.

The master slapped her hand away. "Take him to the discipline chamber and chain him," the lady ordered. "Leave him until other orders are given." Lissa looked torn between following orders and helping her friend. "Lissa." The lady brought Lissa's attention back to her and leaned over to her ear, whispering something.

"Yes Master. Thank you Master." Lissa stood and grabbed Percy's arms. "I'm sorry Perseus, please follow me."

_**House of Torture**_

"What did she say to you?" Percy asked as Lissa locked his restraints. He was laying on a bed, arms chained against the headboard and legs spread with his feet chained against the foot board.

"Nothing Perseus. I'm sorry I have to do this." She took out a knife and began cutting his clothing.

"What are you doing?"

Lissa didn't answer until Percy was laying on the bed, nude. "I'm saving your life." She leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Do what my Master says and you shall live. I promise that I shall get you out of here alive Perseus."

"What does me being naked have to do with me staying alive?" Lissa just gave him a pity-filled look as she left the room. Once the door was shut, Percy was alone in the dark again. He felt his gut twist in painful ways. Poseidon's son had never liked the dark. He found himself wishing for Nico. At least with the ghost king there he knew no creature would attack him from the shadows. At least with Nico there, he would feel safe.

* * *

**Trasnlate Notes: ****(1)Fasten; ****(2)You shall learn your place child; ****(3)Then I will teach you your place!**

**The language is Russian, if anyone cares. I'm using _Google Translate_ for my translations.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	2. My Nightmare Comes True

**Before you read this chapter I would like to remind you that you were warned in the prologue this story that it would contain lots of physiological and physical pain(both for me as well as the characters) and I will continue to warn at the being of every chapter in case you for some reason forget.**

_**Warnings: Slash/yaoi, physiological and physical pain, sex, rated M for a reason, multiple pairings(eventual Nicercy).**_

* * *

_**House of Torture**_

_**My Nightmare Comes True**_

Percy woke up when he felt the bed move. His eyes snapped open, only seeing a figure sitting in the darkness. "Break him." The demigod recognized the voice as Lissa's "master". "Break him if you want both of you to live." The door shut and, yet again, the room darkened.

By now, Percy's eyes had adjusted to the light—or lack there of—and could see the figure of a man as he moved over him. The man laid one hand on either side of Percy's head. He felt lips touch his forehead. "I'm sorry," an all too familiar voice whispered. "I just don't want anything to happen to either of us."

"Jason?" Percy hoped with all his being that it wasn't true. That the male leaning over him wasn't the son of Jupiter that had helped him save the world when the giants rose.

"Percy?" The male leaned over. All of the older demigod's hopes were lost when light flooded the room and he caught sight of that blonde hair and those blue eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Percy chuckled. "Look, mind getting these chains off me? My arms fell asleep a couple hours ago."

The blonde hero stared down at his friend sympathetically. "Can't do that Percy." Jason rolled over to laid beside him. He let his arm fall over the older demigod's stomach. "Damn, he's seriously going to kill me for this."

"For what?" The sea prince turned his face to look at the Roman's. "Who's going to kill you Jay? And for what?"

"This," he sighed then leaned forward and kissed the older male.

Percy pulled back. "What the fuck man!" He yelled, flustered. His face turned red at the thought of kissing another guy.

"You still don't get why we're here, do you?" Jason pulled himself to where he was sitting between Percy's legs. The green eyed halfblood's face turned tomato red as he realized both of them were naked. "They are stealing demigods, male demigods, and forcing them to do things. I don't agree with them, but I want to live. I have to get back, Reyna is waiting for me." The blonde leaned down and whispered into Percy's ear, "That's why I'm sorry for this."

The sea prince tried to process everything as he watched his friend stretch his legs apart. He didn't understand it. Why would that lady be collecting male halfbloods? What were these horrible things that Jason said they were forced to do? "Jason," Percy looked down. "Jason! Don't do that! Ahh—" The older teen yelled as he felt fingers penetrate his entrance.

"I don't want to hurt you Percy," the blonde whispered as he scissored the other male. He hated watching Percy grit his teeth in pain. Pain that he caused him. Pain that Jason had had to inflict on so many people since he'd been captured. Pain that was inflicted on him. He just wanted it all to stop and for all of them to go home. He wanted to see Reyna again and apologize for everything he'd had to do to get back to her.

Percy felt the tears coming to his eyes. He knew what would happen. He knew what Jason had planned to do. Was this really what they'd been forced to do? Was he really about to let one of his friends—who had a girlfriend—take his virginity? A stream of hot tears fell down Percy's cheeks as he thought about all the crap his friend had went through. All the crap he was going to have to go through. All the sea prince wanted was to see one of his best friends and cry. He just wanted, no needed, them to tell him it would be alright, that they loved him no matter what.

Jason pulled his fingers out. "Don't do this Jason," Poseidon's son sobbed. "Please, don't do this. If you're my friend you will not do this."

The blonde ran a hand through his friend's hair. "I'm so sorry Percy. I'm so, so sorry. I don't want to do this, I really don't. I'll protect you, I promise." He kissed the sea prince's forehead before thrusting into him.

Percy screamed and filled Jason with so much pain he wished he could take everything back. It was too late though. The blonde wrapped his arms around his screaming friend. "I'm sorry," Jason said again. He slowly moved further in in hopes of making things less painful. "I'm sorry Percy, I'm sorry." He continued to say it as he watched his friend cry.

"Just shut up!" The sea prince finally yelled through his sobs. He stared into those electric blue eyes through his salty tears. "I don't want your fucking sympathy! Just finish fucking me and get it over with Jason!"

Jason pulled out. He didn't care that it wasn't following that sick lady's wishes. He couldn't do anything while he was watching one of his friends cry and plead to get it over with. The blonde laid down beside Percy and held him. "I'll keep you safe Percy," he whispered.

"Don't talk to me," his eyes were closed and his face was turned away from the blonde. "Just, don't talk to me right now Jason."

"Alright."

The teens laid there in silence for a long time, with Jason holding Percy. Each of their thoughts wondering on different paths. When the door opened, Jason sat up.

The girl—Lissa, was that her name?—walked in. She set down a bucket of water, rag hanging off the side, then turned to the boys. Her hazel eyes stared at Percy with pain. She clutched a fist over her heart, as if trying not to do something she would regret before turning away. She stopped at the door. "My—my master said you did god Jason," Lissa whispered. She laid something on the table. "You know what comes next. I'm sorry Perseus." She shut the door behind her, a soft click of the lock echoing through the room.

Jason instantly bolted out the the bed and jumped for the table with the light on it. He snatched at the table before jumping back onto the bed. "Here, this will be better." Percy felt his arms go slack and knew that what Lissa had left was a key. The Roman quickly unlocked the restraints on the older male's other arm and legs. "Better?"

"I can't move my legs," the sea prince whispered. Finally, he looked at Jason, eyes lifeless. "What now?"

"Don't worry," Jason smiled, happy that Percy was at least looking at him again. "This happened to me, I know what to do." He stood up and placed one arm under Percy's neck, the other under his knees. He lifted the elder demigod up bridal style, setting him on the floor beside the bucket. The blonde grabbed the rag and wet it. "I'm going to wash you, is that alright?"

"No, but you will do it anyway," Percy muttered. He left himself lay back against the bed as Jason started washing his legs. He refused to let himself relax around his friend anymore. After what the Roman hero did, it just couldn't be helped. "How long have you been here?"

Jason moved onto his arms. "A few weeks, I think. It got hard to keep time after a while." Jupiter's son lifted Percy's arm to get the other side.

"Who else is here? Lissa mentioned that there were more demigods."

"Who?"

"Lissa." As Percy looked him in the eyes, he knew that Jason had no idea who he was speaking up. "The girl who cares for you, the one who brought the bucket of water. Her name is Lissa. When I got here, she told me there were more demigods."

"So that's her name," Jason snorted. "Yeah, there are more unlucky bastards. You'll see them eventually."

Percy rolled his head to the side. "That doesn't reassure me." He closed his eyes and tried to forget where he was. The sea prince tired to let his mind wonder away from his torture.

**-.-.-.-.-**

_Percy smiled and breathed in the smell of the sea breeze. The ocean was calm and beautiful, just like it always was on Camp Half-Blood's beach. This was his realm, it calmed him. The sea prince fell back into the sand, letting it warm his back._

_He felt the sand move beside him, signaling that someone had just sat down. "Hey beautiful."_

_Percy smiled at the voice. He poked andeye open. "Are you talking to me, or about the ocean?"_

_The other demigod laughed. He rolled over until he was hovering about the sea prince. "Well, your ocean is very beautiful Percy, but your beauty just distracted me so much I didn't notice." He smiled, a smile that he would only give Poseidon's son._

_The sea prince smiled shyly and leaned up, kissing the boy before him. "I love you Neeks," he whispered, wrapping his arms around the ghost king's neck_

"_I love you too my sea prince," the son of Hades leaned down and kissed Percy. He licked the older teen's lower lip, asking for entrance. Percy gladly opened his lips to allow Nico's tongue into his mouth. He moaned as he felt Nico's hand slip under his swim trunks._

"Don't touch me there," Percy moaned. His eyes snapped opened. Jason had turned him over and was cleaning his ass and crock. "Jason, I'm pissed off at you enough, stop now."

"I'm sorry," Jason moved the rag to his back. "It's just, I didn't want this to happen, alright? You are my friend Percy, closer to me than the others. I didn't want to be the one they brought here." The blonde son of Jupiter buried his face in his hands. "I thought I would be able to go into this emotionless, like last time. I figured 'if it is someone I barely know, I can just get it over with and apologize later', but it just had to be you here." He looked into those sea green eyes, tears threatening to fall. "You have to get I never wanted to hurt you Percy."

Percy nodded. It took a lot the make the Roman cry. In fact, this was the first time Percy had actually ever seen it. "I know, Jason. I know. It's just, I love someone and I'm worried about what they will think now," he looked away, remembering his daydream. "Who else is here?"

"Do you really want to know Percy?"

Percy gulped. "No, but I have to." He looked back into those blue eyes. "Some people have been gone from camp, I hadn't thought any different of it until now. I figure Chiron sent them on quests. Now, though, I'm worried they might be here. So, who is here, Jason?"

Poseidon's son remembered not seeing some of his friends at camp when he came that summer. He'd asked Annabeth, but she just blew it off. _"Chiron sent them on quests. It's nothing Percy."_ And he'd believed her, because she was his best friend and wouldn't lie to him. Now, he wasn't so sure.

The blonde sighed. He turned Percy over to where he was sitting back up, leaning again Jason. "Octavian, Connor and Travis, Will, and a few others are the only ones I know of." He wrapped an arm around the water user's shoulders.

Percy got a twisted feeling in his gut. A fire filled his stomach. "Nico's here too, isn't he?" The ghost king had to be. He had just disappeared and promised Percy he would never do that. Jason didn't answer, didn't even look at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Percy let his body relax slightly. It was somewhat of a relief knowing where Nico was. He laid his head on Jason's shoulder. "I'm not very strong Jason. No matter how strong you guys think I am, I'm not. Once they put my friends lives in danger, I'm useless."

Jason ran his hand though Percy's hair. "I'll protect you Percy," he kissed his forehead. "We will make it out of here together. We all will. I promise."

Percy closed his eyes. "Don't make a promise that can be broken."

_**House of Torture**_

Lissa came in some hour or so later. "I brought clothes for you two," she whispered, kneeling down in front of them. "Perseus, can you walk now?"

"I think," Percy muttered, moving out of Jason's arms. "Now it only feels like pins and needles are impaling my legs." He chuckled, trying to bring humor to a humorless situation.

Lissa looked worried. "I'll bring you something to fix that." She turned to Jason. "Can you help me put him on the bed please?"

The blonde sneered. "Why would I help you? You're working with that lady!" He tightened his arms around the sea prince, pulling him away from their caretaker, if she could even be called that.

Percy just rolled his eyes. "Jason, I'd like you to meet Lissa. Lissa, this is my friend Jason." He pulled himself out of Jason's arms, wobbling over to the bed. "I can handle myself. Just give me the clothes."

Lissa nodded, small smile on her face. "As you wish Perseus." She gave him an oversized shirt. "I will be back in a few minutes with something to help your legs." She turned to Jason. "Here are clothes for you. Once you are done I must take you back to your room."

"I'm not leaving Percy."

"Please, Mister Jason, do not make this more difficult than it has to be," she pleaded. "I promise to take care of your friend, but you can not stay here."

"I will not—"

"Jason, go."

Jupiter's son whipped around. "What are you saying?" He watched as Percy pulled the shirt over his head. "I'm not leaving you Percy!"

"Just go with Lissa, I will be fine." Poseidon's son adjusted himself to where he could lay on the bed comfortably. Percy looked back at Jason. "Get dressed and go."

Reluctantly, the blonde did as he was asked. He pulled on the baggy shorts an and oversized shirt then turned to his "caretaker". "Follow me Mister Jason." He followed her out the room, taking one last look at Percy as he did.

_**House of Torture**_

"Who'd they take you to this time?"

Lissa closed the door, the soft click of a lock soon after. Jason looked away from the door and to his roommate. "I don't want to talk about it," he whispered, taking a set on the bed next to the almost naked boy.

"Come on, was it Octavian again? Did he take a swipe at you like the first time?"

"No, I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped.

"Stop acting like a chick and accept it. You and I are the only ones here that have people we want to get back to. The others, they aren't in love! You want to get back and see Reyna again? You have to tell me everything if you want my help getting out of here! We are the only ones with the power to get out!"

"They got him!" Jason yelled in anger. "I'm sorry Nico! They got Percy!"

Nico just stared at him for a minute, then his face broke. He got up and started pacing the room. "Damn it!" He yelled, punching the wall. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" The Italian continued to punch the wall until his knuckles bleed.

"I'm sorry dude." The Roman shook his head. "I didn't want to see Perce here either. He was still innocent. I didn't want him to lose that."

"You slept with him, didn't you?"

Jason's face turned a little red. "Nico, sit down. Let's talk about this."

Nico looked over his shoulder, shooting a glare at the Roman. "Jason, if I go over there I will kick your ass. Don't tempt me." He turned away from him, punching the wall once more. It cracked, some falling off, only to reveal concrete. "I want to get out of here, and I want to get out of here before Percy loses his sanity."

"I'll tell him you love him if I see him before you," Jason whispered.

"No," the ghost king looked down at the silver bracelets on his wrist. Those were the only things keeping him from shadow traveling out of there. "I'll tell him. They have to bring me too him eventually."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

The son of Hades shrugged, looking over his shoulder with a small smile on his face. "He'll at least accept it. I mean, we are best friends."

Jason couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as well. "Yeah, he will." That was the first smile he'd seen in this house. Thinking that it came from love just made him feel better.

* * *

**I'd like to first say I'm not evil(most of the time) and I actually had a hard time writing hurting Percy like that. But, I also feel it is what a real reaction would be like. Don't flame me because of that, you were warned in both this and the prologue about it.**

**Second, yes this is setting the stage for Nicercy, which will happen eventually.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	3. Interesting Facts About Myself

_**Warnings: Slash/yaoi, physiological and physical pain, sex, spanking, cursing, rated M for a reason.**_

* * *

_**House of Torture**_

_**Interesting Facts About Myself**_

The blonde sneered at the tanned walls. They annoyed him. He then went to sneer at the hardwood floor. They pissed him off too. Everything about this place he hated. It didn't bother him that he was able to torture people, no, that part was what he did at Camp Jupiter daily. Blackmail, torture, same thing. The fact that he was locked up and couldn't fight bothered him.

"Is something wrong Mister? You seem extra agitated today."

Octavian sneered down at the girl that was supposedly his caretaker. He didn't like her either. She might as well have been that lady, speaking Russian, since both were against him. They wanted to keep him locked up, therefore they were against him and had to be taken out. So, he ignored her, instead sneering at something else.

The girl frowned. "Mister, I know you do not like me because I can not let you leave. I apologize for that. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"I'm going to take you out the moment I have the chance," Octavian snapped. "And if you bring me back to that Grace kid, I'll be pissed! Now let go of me!" The augur pulled away from where the girl's hand held his arm. He didn't want her touching him. The blonde didn't try to run, though, knowing it wouldn't help. He would receive an electric shock after at most ten steps, like last time.

The caretaker held her hands up. "Please, calm down." She stopped in front of a door. Octavian recognized as the room all new demigods were put in. He remember being brought after trying to attack the Russian speaking women, and many other times. For some strange reason, the fucking Russian liked him to take care of the new prisoners. "We are here."

"So you've gotten another?" He couldn't say he was happen about it. Another demigod only would mean more people to get out and less to help them out. Especially if another hero was thrown in. Even thought Octavian refused to admit it, have Grace thrown into this hellhole was one of the worst things that could happen, seeing how even the powerful boy couldn't get out. It just made the chance of Camp Jupiter finding them even slimer.

The girl ignored him and unlocked the door. "In here Mister." She pushed the door open for the blonde, not taking a step in.

"Lissa?" Octavian heard the voice and instantly knew who it was. He couldn't help but feel lucky, being able to finally take that fine ass. He ignored the fact that, if his suspicions turned out to be correct, everyone in this hell was screwed. Still, to make sure, he stepped into the room. Laid out before him, stark naked, fine ass pointed in the air, was Percy Jackson. The demigod lazily turned his head to look at the door. His eyes narrowed at seeing the blonde teen. "Damn, what fucked up luck I have."

Lissa looked as if she wanted to cry. "I am sorry Perseus." The door shut behind her.

Octavian's wrist bands detached from each other, letting them fall to his sides. "Don't you mean how lucky you are." The blonde's smile was sadistic as he made his way over to Jackson, grabbing his waist and shoving it to the mattress, preventing him from moving away. "I'll enjoy getting to fuck you first, Jackson."

Percy turned his head to glare at the blonde. "Awe, you're one day too late for that jerk," he rolled his eyes and moved his arms so to rest his chin on. "But whatever. I could really care less." The green eyed male hated the fact that he'd accepted it, accepted that he would have to allow his friends—and Octavian—to fuck him, but there wasn't another choice really. If he didn't accept it, then he'd cry again. No, Percy didn't want to cry again, that would be giving into them. He couldn't do that. He needed to stay strong to save his friends, to get back to Nico.

And back to Annabeth and Grover and his mom, of course.

Octavian didn't understand why the idea that he wasn't first made him angry. He had fancied Percy Jackson for a while now. Who wouldn't? With those deep, sea green eyes, shoulder length black hair, trained body, and—not to be forgotten—that amazing ass. Neptune's son was the most beautiful specimen he'd seen in all his years. The sea prince was yearned for by everyone, no matter they be male, female, or immortal. That list included the augur.

Percy yelped as he felt a hard hand coming down on his ass. "What the—" He didn't have the chance to say more as the blonde placed another blow, earning another yelp.

Octavian placed blow after blow on the sea prince's behind, making it turn a delicious shade of red. He licked his lips. Just adding to the beauty. The blonde felt his already half-erected member hardening as Percy's yelps of pain turned into moans of pleasure. He watched the smaller demigod clawing at the surprisingly white sheets. Were they that white last time? Shaking his head, the teen decided to deal with that later.

Percy tried to push his ass higher, finding a strange painful pleasure in the feeling of being spanked.

"You're a little slut, aren't you Jackson?" Octavian grinned. He only received a moan as his answer. "Who would have thought, the two time savior of Olympus?"

After a few minutes of his cock hardening, the blonde slipped out of his shorts and sat between the smaller male's legs. He paused, contemplating if he should prepare the younger male or not. It would be the kind thing, seeing as Percy looked new to this. When was he kind, though? The death glare he got when Jackson looked back was his answer.

"Don't fucking sit there," Percy growled. "If you plan on fucking me, get it over with!" He groaned as he felt another blow placed on his already red behind, then he felt Octavian shove his erection into Percy's ass. "Fuck!" Poseidon's son fisted and bit the sheets to keep back a scream. After a moment of adjusting to the still foreign feeling, the sea prince began wiggling his hips. "Move damn it."

Octavian yanked Percy's head back, blue eyes glaring into sea green. "You. Are. My. Toy. Not the other way around."

The blonde could feel the growl vibrating through Jackson's body and into his. "We'll see about that," Percy muttered, an evil glisten in his eyes. "Now, move Octavian."

"Slut." The blonde male pulled all the way out and thrusted back in.

"Asshole!" Percy snapped back, aching into the blonde's thrusts. He felt hands on his erection, tugging on it.

The augur leaned down and licked up and down Percy's back. He left bite makes and hickeys on his shoulders and neck. At the seductive sounds the sea prince made, he only moved faster, trying to please him. If they ever did get out of here, which looked less and less likely each day they gave in, then Octavian wanted to make sure Neptune's son remembered him. In this world where everyone wanted Percy, the blonde needed to be remembered.

"Octavian!" Percy panted as he came on the blonde's hand.

His already tight walls tightened even more around the augur's cock, making him groan. He bit into the nape of Percy's neck as he came within the male, ridding out his orgasm to the moans of the sea prince.

He pulled his softening cock out of the—still—tight ass and sat beside the smaller male. Percy was panting and Octavian grinned. "Didn't I tell you that you were lucky, you dirty little whore?"

Neptune's son bit down on his lip. He didn't have an answer. Mainly because Percy was surprised that he had enjoyed sex with the annoying augur so much. He wouldn't have expected it. In fact, Octavian was the last person the Greek ever thought he would enjoy doing this with. Nonetheless, it made the sea prince realize how much he enjoyed someone taking control of him. He wouldn't tell the blonde that, though. No, Octavian needed his ego brought down.

"Jason's better than you," Percy smirked, feeling a little confidence flow into him. _Stay strong_, he continued to remind himself._ Staying strong will get you out alive._

Octavian frowned, grabbing a fist of his black hair, smashing this lips together. He forced his tongue inside Percy's mouth, enjoying the taste. "You taste like the ocean," he muttered, pulling back.

"Obviously, son of Poseidon, dumb ass."

"You didn't let me finish," Octavian growled, pushing his head away. "You need to stop lying, I'm why better than Grace."

Percy looked up at the blonde with wide innocent eyes. "I'm not lying. Jason was here yesterday, better than your egotistic cock." He yelped at feeling the augur's hand come down on his sore ass. "What the fuck was that for!"

Octavian smacked his ass again, turning it the soft pink color of his face. "What did I say about lying to me Jackson?"

Percy smirked. "So I have that much affect on you? You're already getting hard again."

"Fuck you Jackson."

"I plan on it."

The Roman growled and moved to sit between the Greek's legs again but stopped as the door opened. Both males looked to see their caretaker standing in the doorway.

"Hello Lissa," Percy smiled, waving at his friend.

"Hello Perseus," the mortal smiled. She looked to the blonde halfblood. "Mister, it is time to go."

"Fuck no."

"Octavian." Blue eyes locked with sea green. "Go with Lissa, she's just doing her job."

"Hell no, I'm getting rid of this hard-on and I'm using your tight ass to do it." He let his hands run down down the sea prince's sides, earning a shiver.

"Mister," Lissa said, trying to get the male's attention back on her. "I do not want you to be hurt, please, come with me."

"No."

"Just go," Percy rolled his eyes and pulled himself out from under the Roman, trying to hide his hardening erection. "I don't want you or Lissa to be hurt because of me." Percy felt he face turning a little red from the thought that he actually cared if Octavian was hurt. Even if the Roman had been out to run his life since the younger male had ended up at Camp Jupiter, the augur was a person. And—Percy reluctantly had to admit—he was good at sex. That realization only made his face turn redder.

"Jackson..."

Again, Percy rolled his green eyes in annoyance. Why did they always want to cling to him after, even if it meant they would get hurt? Sure, cuddling sounded good, but not at the cost of injury. "I'm sure you'll be back in this room again, so just go. I'm sure you'll get hurt if you don't leave."

Octavian growled, looking between the mortal girl and Percy. He was sure that he could knock her out easily—Lissa was what Percy called her—and fuck Percy before anyone came back. But then that Russian women, the one with her face covered, would punish both of them. She's throw Percy to another male, no doubt.

The Roman augur pulled Percy's into a rough kiss, biting the small male's lower lip. "You. Are. My. Toy. Jackson." He spat each word—wanting to get them through Percy's thick head—before standing, grabbing his shorts, and following Lissa out of the room. Percy Jackson was his, he'd make sure of that.

_**House of Torture**_

"I feel dirty."

It had taken a while of being alone in the dark for him to finally come to that conclusion. It didn't matter if to Percy if he finally realized how amazing it felt having an erected cock up his ass. No, he still felt dirty.

_Letting me do this to you only make you more of a dirty little whore!_

Poseidon's son flinched as the words from so long ago replayed in his mind. He pushed the memory back. No, that was a burden he would deal with at a later date. Not here, though. Defiantly not here.

Lissa nearly jumped at the sound. It was the first time Percy had spoken today. "You are dirty Perseus," the hazel eyed mortal chuckled. She brought a washcloth to his back, trying to clean him. He was in a small tub that had been in an adjoining room. It was filled with hot water and soap bubbles, much to Percy's enjoyment. Lissa was cleaning him up after his long day. "You've been through a lot," the girl didn't want to think about what the mean blonde male did to the boy she desperately wished she never would have met, "and all that sweat needs to be cleaned off. So, you are dirty."

Those green eyes pierced into Lissa's as he turned to look at her. "That's not what I mean Lissa," he said.

"What do you mean then?"

Percy was a little stunned. He wondered how Lissa couldn't know what he meant. She was around the same age as him, it should have been obvious. Still, he shook it off. "Well, I just feel like, basically a slut. I mean, after what I did, what that jerk did to me," _how it felt so amazing_, "I have a right to feel dirty," Poseidon's son tried to explain.

The mortal girl nodded. "So, that is what you mean. You are not a slut Perseus," she took the bar of soap and began scrubbing his hair, "You are just doing what you must to survive."

The demigod looked down at his lower reigns, hidden beneath the bubbles in the water. "I am still a dirty little whore. I slept with Jason and Octavian. I'm just their little slut." He sighed. "Nico will never forgive me."

"Nico?" Lissa's eyebrows touched her hairline. She did remember the name. Mister Jason had been arguing with a Nico the day before. Could this be the same person Perseus was speaking of?

"Yeah," the sea prince nodded. "Nico, he's my best friend. I've kind of, well, I've kind of developed a crush on him."

"Why would you want to crush him if this Nico is your best friend?"

Percy's head shot up and just stared at her. She didn't know what having a crush on someone was? He'd known it since early middle school. "Well, it sort of means that I like him, a lot. Well, I like Nico a lot more than a friend, that is." It wasn't the best explanation but it worked.

"Oh, that makes sense." Lissa nodded. "You are his mate."

"Mate?" Percy knew the world, but didn't know the exact meaning. Annabeth had told him that it was used with animals before, though.

"At my home, we used the term mate. It has a similar definition to that of your word crush," Lissa said. "Close your eyes now." Percy did and she washed the soap from his hair.

"Will you explain more to me about that? About what mate means?" He asked.

Lissa chuckled, pouring a cup of water on his head. "If that is what you wish to do to pass the time, young Perseus." The mortal began humming a song the hero was unfamiliar with, but he could tell it was in another language. "Mating, it is a special bond between two people."

"Like love?"

"A force stronger than love," Lissa laughed. "They are connected through the bond. My mother believed strongly in mating, even if my father had been a skeptic. My mother believed everyone had a mate, but they found them at their own pace."

"Have you found your mate?" Percy asked curiously. When he looked up at the hazel eyed mortal, he found her frowning. Her eyes seemed to be recalling some other time.

"I don't want to speak of that right now Perseus," she whispered. She tried to put a smile on, but the demigod could tell it was fake. "From what I've told you, do you feel as if Nico could be your mate?"

Percy felt his face turning a little red. "I don't want to talk about that right now." He bit his lip, think of a way to change the subject. "Where are you from? Not America, I'm guessing?"

"No, I have never been to America, if we are being blunt," she smiled.

"How can you speak English then?" It seemed odd. Unless Lissa had lived in England, it seemed strange. Then again, anything was possible, and Percy didn't know much about world languages.

Lissa froze. For a moment, she didn't speak, then, "I have been here, in this house, for a long time," she exhaled. "It is not the life you want to live, Perseus."

"Then let me leave!" He stood up in the tub, not caring that he was completely nude, or the fact he was being crude to his friend. "I don't want to be here either, none of us do. Let us all go. You'll, you'll have a home with me and my mom in New York. Just...you just have to let us leave."

"I can not Perseus," Lissa looked down at the floor, a frown that seemed permanently on her face. "I wish I could, but I am doing what I have to for you to live. Please, please understand my friend."

The sea prince didn't want to understand. He really didn't want to understand why Lissa was doing what she did, but he did nonetheless. Lissa had decided she wanted to protect everyone that couldn't protect themselves, so she did what it took to insure as many people as possible survived. It was exactly Percy knew what he would do if put into the situation.

"I understand," he whispered, "but that still doesn't make it right." Percy stepped out of the tub, shaking the soap and water from his hair, "will I get a towel today?"

"I will bring you one with your food," Lissa said, standing. "I will be back in a while, you can do as you wish. Do you have any pain?"

"My ass stings, my lower back hurts, every single spot that idiot bit hurts, I have a headache from Octavian being a total jackass, but that one is expected."

"I will bring you something for that with your food," Lissa chuckled. She had a small smile on her face.

Percy nodded, going to sit on the bed. "You are nicer to me than everyone else, aren't you?"

"Why would you think that?" She all but stuttered.

Poseidon's son shrugged. "Just a guess."

The mortal girl simply nodded, heading to the door. Before she close it though, Lissa paused. "Yes, I treat you better," then the door was shut leaving Percy with the lamp as his only light source.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait. My life has been busy for a while and will continue to be busy for the next few weeks. Hopefully I'll get a break and update sooner than this time...**_

***giggles* I finally got to do the Octavian/Percy pairing I've been dying to try xD I did have a reason, though, for putting Octavian here besides wanting to do the pairing. All playing into my little plan.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	4. Trade Off

_**Warnings: Slash/yaoi, physiological and physical pain, cursing, rated M for a reason.**_

* * *

_**House of Torture**_

_**Trade-Off**_

Nico blinked as light suddenly flooded the room. His body was still slow, but brain already alert and processing information.

The first thing Hades's son realized was that at sometime in the night he'd crawled into the bed. Nico hated that he had that reaction, that he'd always crawl into the closest bed when he was sleeping on a floor. It was a habit he'd picked up from when he was still a small child, always crawling into the bed with Bianca, or even his mother. Now, though, the habit was annoying.

Mainly for the fact that the ghost king always found himself crawling into the single bed in their room with the blonde son of Jupiter.

Jason and Nico switched days for who slept in the bed, determined to keep some of their masculinity and not share a bed to they actually slept in. Even if it didn't work, with every time Nico was on the floor he'd crawl into the bed, it was an effort.

The next thing Nico noticed was the petite female standing in the doorway. He nudge Jason, waking up the blonde. Jason groaned, tightening his arms around the Greek's waist. The ghost king rolled his eyes, Jason was always a cuddler and slow to wake. Nico elbowed the blonde again, slightly annoyed.

"I'm up," Jason groaned. He removed his arms from the Greek's waist, knowing how Nico got mad about the involuntary action. "What's so important you needed to wake me up 'di Angleo?"

"Her," Nico nodded to the female standing in the middle of the room. He had met her before—when he first came here and when he was taken somewhere or brought back. Her name, he did not know, Nico didn't find it important. The simple fact was that this girl had been keeping him from escaping to Percy, now she kept him from escaping with Percy, so she was an obstacle.

"Hello," the lone mortal said softly.

Jason pulled himself to a standing position, taking the blanket with him and leaving Nico in nothing but a long white shirt. The Italian pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide himself. The Roman block the female's view of Nico, his protective instincts kicking in. It didn't matter if he knew their caretaker would not harm them, he still needed to protect his friend. "Lissa, was it?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, that is correct Mister Jason. Thank you for remembering." She nodded, to what seemed like her own thoughts.

"Of course," the blonde muttered. "What are you doing here Lissa? We," he paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "We just got back to our room last night, both of us got back. We were hoping for the day off."

"I'm not here for that Mister Jason," Lissa explained. "Mister Nico and I are just going to take a walk." She looked over at the ghost king. "Will you come? I promise you will be returning to this room right after."

Nico opened his mouth to speak, but Jason beat him to it. "No, Nico won't. He will be staying here with me." Jupiter's son glared at the female. He didn't care if Percy had befriended the mortal, he didn't care if Lissa hadn't tried to harm them—yet—he still wasn't willing to take the chance.

"I'm sorry," the brown haired mortal frowned. "I was asking Mister Nico if he was willing to go, not you, Mister Jason."

"I'll go," Hades's son said. Before Jason could object, Nico had stood up—tugging down his shirt—and walked over to their caretaker. "Let's go."

Lissa nodded, opening the door for Nico then following him out. They paused outside the door, Lissa locking it, then made their way down the hall. Neither spoke for a few minutes.

Finally, Nico's curiosity got the better of him. "Why did you bring me out here?" He stopped walking, thinking of another question to ask. "How did you know my name?"

"That question can be answered by the first one," Lissa said, stopping as well. "I brought you out here to ask you a few questions, Mister Nico."

"What kind of questions?"

"I—I wished to know if you knew someone, a boy."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "A boy that is here?" He watched the mortal nod. "I am assuming that I have already met everyone here."

"He is a new boy. He spoke of someone with the same name as you. That is how I knew your name, I heard Mister Jason mention it the other day and the boy I speak of said it. So, now I wish to know if you know the person I have been speaking with." Lissa rambled, almost not realizing she even was.

"What is this boy's name?" Now, Nico's curiosity was at its peak. Who would talk about him? What would said person say that interested this Lissa girl enough to see if Nico was the same person?

Lissa took a deep breath. "Perseus." She met eyes with Nico. "His name is Perseus, but he insists to go by Percy."

Nico felt his gut twist in the oddest ways. "Yes," his voice broke, "I know who Percy is. I was most likely the person he was talking about."

The mortal girl nodded, a pity look taking over her. "Very well."

"You weren't supposed to take me out here, were you?" Nico asked as Lissa tried to walk away. "You aren't supposed to care about us. Your job is to make sure we don't die and that's it."

"Perhaps I was not."

"Then why did you?"

Lissa smile, a small smile but a smile. "I wished to show you something Mister Nico." She pulled out a key. "You will have to stay at the door, but I believe you may feel better after this."

"Alright?" Nico was skeptical, but willing to try anything. It wasn't as if he had a choice in anything, after all. "What do you want to show me?"

The female's smile grew bigger as she unlocked the door they stood beside. Lissa push it open, looking back to the demigod. "Stay outside the room please."

Nico nodded, looking in. A floor lamp sat beside the bed, lighting the room. Laying on the bed, with nothing but a sheet covering his waist, was the sea prince. Percy was asleep, but still as beautiful as anything. His hair falling in his face, skin slick with dry sweat and water. The only thing that was misplaced were the bruises along his neck and shoulders.

The ghost king shuddered at the realization of what the bruises on his sea prince actually were. "Percy." The name came out before he could stop it. Nico reach forward, but quickly pulled his arm back, remembering what Lissa had said. "Can I," he paused, rethinking his words. "No, when will I get placed with him?" It wasn't a matter of him ask to be with someone, eventually everyone was placed everywhere. So, he would see Percy, eventually.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, you will see him soon." Lissa closed the door, locking it. "Come, Mister Nico, we must go back before Mister Jason worries."

Regardless of the guilt spreading through his body, the demigod followed his female companion through the halls.

Lissa grabbed Nico's arm, stopping him."He speaks of you often, if that makes you feel any better."

"Percy talks about me?"

"Yes," Lissa smiled. "Perseus misses you. He—" The mortal stopped herself, not sure how much she should say. "He said you are his best friend, and he hopes to see you again."

Nico nodded, not looking up from his bare feet. "Percy is my best friend too."

"Perseus is such a nice person," Lissa laughed. "He is the first person in a very long time I can even consider a friend."

Nico's head snapped up so fast that his neck cracked. "You've never had a friend Lissa?"

The mortal girl looked down. She didn't speak as she unlock the door they stood in front of. "Not exactly," Lissa finally whispered. "My life has been... complex to say the least." The female pushed open the door. Jason bolted up from his seat on the bed, blue eyes widened with worry. "Thank you for taking a walk with me, Mister Nico."

"Thank you for showing me he was still alive," Nico muttered, he walked back in the room, only stopping to touch Lissa's shoulder. "You are right, Percy is a nice person. If he really is your friend, you are lucky because he will never let you down."

"Let's hope I can treat him just as well," Lissa laughed.

_**House of Torture**_

When Percy woke up, he didn't feel cold and empty for once. No, that empty feeling was still there, but he wasn't cold. Warmth engulfed him, like a soft blanket wrapping around his chilled body. It was so much better than waking on the freezing, hard bed.

"He's waking up."

"Shh! Let him get up on his own!"

Percy groaned, sitting up to pop his neck. "Will you shut up? I was actually enjoying not waking up with goosebumps for once!" Poseidon's son let himself fall back to the bed, not bothering to open his eyes to see who his companions were.

"Sorry." That was a combination of both the first and second voice.

"Whatever," Percy shook his head and snuggled into one of the warm chests. "Just let me cuddle a little."

Soft lips touched his ear. "How about we let you cuddle after?"

"Yeah," a kiss was placed on his forehead. "Once it's over we will cuddle all you want Percy."

Sea green eyes snapped open. "Are you two actually enjoying being here? Being forced to do all this?"

The brothers look to each other, then shrugged. "We live by a saying, Percy," Travis explained.

"Don't look a good fish in the mouth," Connor finished, chuckling.

Travis rolled his eyes, flicking his younger sibling on the forehead. "No, it's look on the bright side and go with the flow, idiot." Connor continued to laugh, so Travis ignored him. "The point is, you—my friend—are very beautiful."

Percy rolled his eyes, turning over and wrapping his arms around Travis's neck. "Which brings you back to Connor's point, I am guessing. You don't want to let a chance like this skip by you." Travis nodded. "Alright then, if you let me cuddle afterward, I'll let you do whatever you want to me." It was a good trade-off, Percy wanted to believe. He just, he needed that feeling of not being alone. Jason had tried to portray it, but his frantic need to protect the male had outdone his attempts. Octavian had just been possessive and, while Percy knew he had enjoyed those feelings, the loneliness was still overwhelming.

Before he knew what was happening, Travis had kissed the smaller boy. Connor started leaving love marks along Percy's neck and back. The sea prince groaned, aching his back, as he felt teeth scrapping against his spine. He let out another cry as his lower lip was bitten and a tongue was pushed into his mouth.

Travis chuckled as he pulled away. "You taste delicious." He let his hands wonder down the smaller halfblood's sides.

Percy's face turned red. "Thanks."

Connor frowned. "I want to try!" He leaned up and grabbed Percy's chin, forcing the sea prince into an open mouthed kiss. The small male didn't object as the other's tongue slipped into his mouth. In fact, Percy relaxed, enjoying the situation instead of stressing. He only pulled back when Travis's hand wondered to his entrance.

"Ah! What are you doing?" Percy yelled fanatically. His sea green eyes wondered to Travis's blue ones, who looked back wide with surprise.

Connor kissed the sea prince's cheek. "Calm down, he's just going to pleasure you. I'm not sure how long you've been here, but I know you must be stressed." Hermes's son pulled Percy's face toward him, staring into his eyes. "You need a break and you need pleasure."

"And that is what we will give you," Travis muttered, circling the tight hole once before slipping a finger into it, earning a gasp from it's owner.

"Relax," Connor whispered. He turned Percy on his stomach and allowed his hands to wondered down his back. A moan escaped the sea prince's throat as the thief massaged his back, loosening his stressed muscles.

Percy could feel himself getting hard. He couldn't believe it, the simple thought of being filled by one—or even both of them—filled him with excitement and made the little blood left in his brain rush to his lower reigns. He left out a gasp at feeling Travis stick another finger into him, jabbing around.

"I think I found it," the oldest brother smirked as he poked at Percy's prostate, watching the sea prince's reactions. Satisfied with the gasps and moans he received, Travis begin massaging the beautiful sea prince's sweet spot, watching his erection get larger.

Percy watched the ends of his vision turn white as Connor's hands moved farther south. "Don't touch there!" He snapped.

Both brothers froze at the sudden outburst, looking at each other with confusion. Travis nodded to Connor's hands, touching Percy's lower back. The younger of the two shrugged and pushed down on it again.

"Ah!" Percy gasped before coming on the mattress.

"I said," the small demigod panted, "don't touch there."

Travis pulled his fingers out and moved to pull Percy into a hug. Connor moved to lay beside them, hugging both his brother and the sea prince. "Sorry," he whispered. "You just looked as if you enjoyed it."

Percy muttered something.

"What was that?" They asked in unison.

Poseidon's son looked up, face a beautiful bright red. "You made me cum too early," he whispered. "That used to be my mortal spot."

"Oh," Connor said, a large smile coming onto his face.

Travis smirked. "So it's the pleasure center of your body?"

Percy buried his face in their chests. "Please, leave me alone," he begged. Those two teasing him was the last thing he needed right now.

"Why would we do that?" they asked, cuddling closer to him. "We promised to cuddle you after we pleasured you."

The sea prince couldn't help the smile that come on his face as he snuggled close to the two boys, letting the warmth fill him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for a late update. I've had little to no time for writing and am beyond sorry.**

**I was so excited when I wrote this chapter, though. I finally get to write some Nico ^-^ Plus, I figured Percy needed a break, and a little pampering, so a lighter chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	5. Meaning

_**Warnings: Slash/yaoi, physiological and physical pain, cursing, rated M for a reason.**_

* * *

_**House of Torture**_

_**Meaning**_

Nico felt himself waking up when lips smashing against his. Cool arms were on either side of his head, a body laying on top of his own. It wasn't how he normally woke up with Jason kicking him in the back.

The Italian started to open his eyes until he felt a tongue dart across his lips and the smell of salt water breathe spread across his nose. That smell, he knew it. It was the sweet smell of the ocean and it's beautiful prince.

"Percy," Nico whispered, reaching out for the body in front of him. He opened his eyes, meeting the darkened, lust-filled sea green.

"Nico," Percy grinned, leaning down to kiss his lips. "It really is you. I never thought I'd see you again."

He couldn't be real. That was Nico's resolution. He'd had this dream before, one where Percy would show up and try seducing him. So, this must be a dream. As a way to find out, the ghost king did an age old trick.

He pinched Percy.

"Ah!" The sea prince yelled out, eyes widening. "Why'd you just pinch my ass?"

Nico shook his head. "You can't be real."

Percy raised his eyebrows. He leaned down and pressed their lips together again, staying there until he was pulling back, gasping for breath. "I'm real Nico," Poseidon's son licked his lips, "I'm real and I really, really want you to fuck me right now."

Hades' son wasn't stupid. Praying that this wasn't some cruel dream sent to torture him, he flipped them over to where he sat between Percy's legs. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that Percy." He leaned down as began placing kisses up and down Percy's bare chest, earning sweet moans. Nico felt himself getting harder with each sound coming from the sea prince's mouth. He knew this wouldn't go on much longer.

"Ni—Nico," Percy moaned. He could feel his erection getting harder as Nico's mouth moved down his stomach and to the hem of his shorts. "Stop playing with me." Dark brown eyes glanced up to meet his. "Please, Nico, please fuck me. I want to feel you in me."

The Italian chuckled, slowly pulling down the blue shorts. He breathed lightly on the hardened cock in a teasing way, licking his inner thighs until the shorts were all the way off. Nico tossed them across the room and licked his way back up Percy's legs, spreading them open more and more until he rested at the sea prince's puckered hole.

"Stop teasing me," the son of Poseidon begged, looking down with large eyes. Percy let out a cry when he felt fingers pushing into him. Nico's skin was so warm, like what lay beneath the Earth. Percy had always had a naturally cool body temperature, what he believed was the resulted of his father being the god of the cold seas.

Another gasp escaped his mouth as he felt another finger enter him, moving quickly and stretching him. He clawed at the sheets in both pleasure and pain. He'd never, in his life, given himself as much attention as he'd received in the last few days. For some reason, Percy was grateful for that, grateful to feel the wonders of sex. Never would he have believed it would feel so good, to have someone filling him to the brim. It was _almost _enough to cancel out the fact that the only reason he'd been introduced to this new addiction was because he'd been kidnapped.

The sea prince whimpered when the feeling of Nico's warm fingers left him. "Nico?" He breathed, looking down just in time to see the Italian grab his hips and push himself in. "Nico!" Percy called out, reaching out for the toned olive skin.

The pain wasn't unbearable. It defiantly wasn't as bad as it had been before, with Jason. But that didn't change the burning sting that shot up his spine at the feel of Nico sliding into him, until he sat balls deep. Breathing in a heavy breath, Percy let it out with the panted word, "Move."

More than eager to please, Hades' son started on a slow pace, keeping his grip on Percy's hips. He increased his speed slightly with every small movement. Mostly, the dark eyed demigod enjoyed watching the looks the son of the sea made. Percy bite his lip when he felt pain, he tightened his grip at the feeling of pleasure, and, all the while, his green eyes betrayed the demigod's lustful intentions.

Percy quickly grew tired of the slow, anguishing, almost teasing pace. He began lifting his hips to meet Nico's movements, trying to egged him on. The sea prince wrapped his legs around the Italian's waist and pulled them closer until he could whisper into his ear, "Move faster, I'm fine." He maneuvered until his lips were pressed against the ghost king's, enjoying the taste that could only be described as Nico.

At hearing those words and tasting the sweet sea on his lips, Nico didn't hesitate in thrusting into the sea prince. He received a lust-filled scream that only made the ghost king hungrier for more. He plunged his tongue through Percy's lips as his speed increased enjoying the salty taste of the ocean. Nails ranked down his back, as if the sea prince couldn't get them any closer. One of Nico's hands wondered down to the elder demigod's neglected member and stroked it gingerly before taking it into his hand and jerking it.

Another moan traveled through Percy's mouth as he felt warm fingers wrap around his cock. Goosebumps began popping up on his arms as the adrenaline and excitement filled him. Finally, he had the ghost king all to himself. The male was all his, and Percy did not intend to let this opportunity slip from his fingertips.

A scream filled the room as the sea prince tensed up. "Again," he whispered, breathless. "Hit that again."

Curiously, Nico did. He got the same reaction, Percy letting out a series of pleasured sounds and tensing up. A satisfied smile sneaked onto the Italian's face as the realization hit him that he'd discovered the sea prince's prostate.

Moving faster than before, Nico continued to pound into Percy, trying to hit his prostate as many times as possible. All the while he left love bites along his neck and jaw, covering any preexisting hickeys with ones of his own, and jerking on the demigod's cock.

"Nico...I'm not gonna—" Percy didn't finished as he clenched up around the Italian's cock and came all over their stomachs. He felt Nico bite down on his neck and hot seed filling his body while still being thrusted into. He throw his head back, "Nico!"

"Percy," the name came out in a whisper followed by a gentle kiss as the sea prince felt soft fabric touching his back.

The ghost king began to pulled out when a hand grabbed his arm. "Not yet," Percy whispered, his eyes half-lidded. "I," he blushed a bright red, "I don't want you to pull out yet."

Smiling, Nico nodded, moving to where the other male was laying on top of him. He kissed the top of Percy's head. "I love you. I wish I could be telling you this under different circumstances," he whispered into the other's ear.

The son of Poseidon shivered. "I love you too. I wish—I wish I would have told you sooner, before we got thrown into this place," he chuckled, only to have it cut off by a yawn. Percy hadn't realized it, but he was worn. The adrenaline that had pulsed through his veins at the thought of Nico taking him now subsided leaving him with nothing but a sweet taste on his lips and a warm feeling in his stomach.

"You rest," Nico smiled.

"But, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before—" He couldn't finish. The thought of being taken away from the Italian was too much for the sea prince to handle at the moment.

"I won't let them," he placed another light kiss on Percy's lips. "I promise."

Hesitantly, Poseidon's son nodded and closed his eyes. As soon as the darkness filled his vision, he was out, sleep claiming him.

_**House of Torture**_

The sound of glass tinkling against metal filled the room. The lady didn't bother looking back. She had seen this occurrence happen enough to know what was happening. Lissa had always had an unsteady hand when it came to carrying something fragile.

"Missus," the calm, monotone voice of the young teenage came, "I have brought you your tea, as requested."

The Russian nodded, not taking her eyes off the mirror in front of her. To the mortal eye, it was simply an antique mirror, but, to the trained eye, it was clear that magic flew off the smooth glass in waves that could defeat a small army.

"Pour two cups," the lady whispered. She listened as the girl poured the hot tea into the porcelain cups, each laced with a special type of magic that left them unbreakable. They had been enchanted when Lissa had first taken over the role as housekeeper, to ensure they would not be broken with her shaking hands. Once the young teen was standing beside her, a cup of tea in her own hand, the Russian took a sip, enjoying the sweetness of the exotic brand.

"My lady," Lissa whispered, her voice barely heard. "Why have you summoned me to your chamber today?"

"Oh, yes," her eyes opened and she placed her tea cup on a small black table. "I wished to speak with you, and wished for a companion."

Lissa nodded. She chose not to question the elder lady, it would help her in the long run, after all. Instead, her hazel eyes traveled to the magic mirror. "What were you watching?" She deemed as a safe question.

"Mhm," the women hummed. "I will show you младшая сестра(1)." She pulled up one of her black sleeves, revealing a series of symbols inked onto the tanned skin. The women tapped it then the mirror, causing the glass to ripple like water.

The image of two nude boys came onto the screen. One was sleeping atop the other. The large of the two, the one still awake, held the smaller one protectively, as if daring anyone to take the smaller boy away.

Lissa gasped as the recognized him. "Perseus," the name slipped out before she could help it. She turned to glare at the black clothed women. "Fekla, what have you planned?"

The elder women, Fekla, laughed. She pulled the black scarf from holding her hair, letting short strands of light brown hair fall onto her shoulders. A single gray strand flowed down the left side of the woman's head, showing signs of strain. "But младшая сестра(1) this boy will be good. He seems to make a good lover. Even the obnoxious blonde—"

"Octavian," Lissa pipped in, remembering when the Roman blonde had called himself that on his first day here a few weeks before.

"—seems to have fallen for him," she continued as if having not been interrupted. "He will make an excellent subject."

"Subject?" The mortal looked over to the women with curiosity in her eyes. Never before had she heard her master refer to them as subjects. Perhaps pawns or prisoners, but never a subject.

"Yes, subject," Fekla explained. She began remove her black robes, revealing more inked markings on her skin. "What do you think happens to all the demigods when they are no longer in your care?" The women was careful to not touch the jewels and wrapped them in the black cloth.

"I—I am not sure. I never assumed you did anything to them."

"Exactly why I brought you here, my dear," Fekla explained. "You know nothing about my experiment."

"Your experiment?" Now, Lissa was confused and it was rare she ever was.

"Yes, yes," Fekla sat down on a mat on the floor, watching the boys in her mirror. "I am running an experiment here." The women sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I do not kill them, if that is what you think. No, doing such with the precious souls of a godling would be a waste. I simply play with them."

"You play with them?"

Fekla rolled her eyes, making some of the greens swirl around in her hazel orbs. "No, no. I do not do that in the way you think. It is for scientific purposes, of course. I just, I wish to experiment. You know me better than everyone сестра(2) I have always been interested in the mind's thought train. I used to study mortals, but, after discovering whom my mother is, demigods prove to be better subjects. Their psychology is so much different from mortals. It is much more fun to see how they react in such a situation. That boy you are so fond of, what is his name? He is Poseidon's child."

"Perseus," Lissa answered. "His name is Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson."

The woman waved her off. "All I needed was his name. Not his life story," she rolled her eyes, an almost playfulness taking over. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Perseus will be a fun subject. I have done my research on him. He had an abusive step-father and his first real relationship left him in heartbreak. The man he is with now, di Angelo, hated him for quite a while, only recently accepting the boy. A troubled past indeed. A very interesting subject. Even more so than Jupiter's son or that annoying son of Hephaestus."

"сестра(2)what are you planning?" Lissa's eyes widened as she heard all this. Of course, she'd known it all. She knew every single piece of information about anyone who walked through this door, whether she wished it or not. That was why the mortal was so emotionally attached to every demigod that came through these rooms.

"I just planned to give him what he wanted, to be with di Angelo," Fekla explained, eyes dancing over the image of the two boys in the mirror, "then take it all away. I wish to see how Percy Jackson will break. If he will break like this glass tea cup or—" she looked around her chamber. The woman took a sapphire—"or if he shall crumble like this gemstone." She easily crushed it in her palm.

Lissa's eyes widened in shock. "No," she objected Fekla for the first time in their long lives. "I can not allow you to do that. Perseus has been through much already. This is enough of playing games Fekla."

The woman's eyes turned hard as she glared at the teen. She got to her feet and towered over Lissa. "I shall say when my games come to an end, Liza Katerinka. Do you forget who these are the children of? They are the children of the same people who wished you dead because of your talents. Do you wish to let them go free so they can tell those _gods_, if you can consider them that, of where you are and destroy you? To allow your _friends_ to betray you?" Lissa was silent. "That is what I thought. Now, clean this up and go to your room."

"But, Felka—"

"I said go to your room sister!" She snapped before storming into an adjacent room. Lissa heard the sound of a door slamming shut.

A tear unwillingly dropped down Lissa cheek. "I'm sorry Perseus," her voice cracked. "I can't save you yet."

* * *

**Translations:**

**(1)baby sister/little sister**

**(2)sister**

**Done! This chapter killed me, I tell you! It took so long to write because I had two ideas tearing my poor brain apart. But, now that I reread it, I see that all I did was combine them and come up with a different idea entirely! Gods, when did the creative process start hating me so much!**

**Either way, I got the main part of what I wanted done. I wrote something about Lissa backstory(because everyone's been asking) and I got Nicercy in. Yay.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


	6. Sweet Innocence

_**Warnings: Slash/yaoi, physiological and physical pain, cursing, rated M for a reason.**_

* * *

_**House of Torture**_

_**Sweet Innocence**_

Leo felt as if his head was being slammed against a brick wall. His brain continued pounding, pulsing pain through his body. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ The noise wouldn't stop and it made him want to tear his hair out. The demigod yelled. Yelled for the pain to stop. Yelled to be let go. Yelled for his friends. Yelled for just the need to release some form of emotion.

The yelling didn't help. The only thing that happened afterward was his sore throat. Leo reached up to his neck, cupping it and slowing his breathing. _It's hard to breath_, he realized. The air was heavy, as if being filled with some toxin. He coughed, blinking to see better. A thick fog covered the ground. His brown eyes widened. _I'm breathing that in._

Leo jumped up, backing away only to have more off it surround his legs. The air was still thick, but more bearable the higher up he got. "Why do I have to be so short?" he muttered, trying to find something, anything, that would take him upward.

_Run._

It was like a whispered wind in his ears. Leo spun around looking for the source of the noise. No one was there. He was surrounded by walls. He crinkled his eyebrows together, questioning, "A maze?"

_Run. Get out._

The wind whispered again, making him back away until he hit another wall. "Who are you?" The demigod called, trying to identify it. "Where am I?"

A snicker came from what seemed to be an intercom. This voice was deeper, less kind than the other but undeniable as female. "Make it through my maze, little fire user. Make it through and you will find your next meal. If you do not, my fog will trap you." The sound of a click broke through the still air, then the metal bracelets on Leo's wrists fell to the floor.

His eyes widened with surprise. He concentrated, catching his hands on fire. Leo grinned. Now that those bracelets were away, he could finally use his fire again. He could escape.

The demigod shot a blast of fire to one of the walls, waiting for it to crumble into ash. Instead, it extinguished after a minute. This angered him. Fire-proof walls. They knew what he could do so those people, the ones who had taken him, had come prepared.

"Damn it!" Leo slammed his fist into a wall. The pain registered in his bones for a moment, but he forced it back. The demigod realized he didn't have time to worry, or even time to feel pain. He needed to get to the exit of this maze before that fog on the floor got high enough to choke him. He wasn't ready to die.

Hephaestus' son took off into a sprint, wanting to move quickly but preserve his remaining energy. The walls seemed to never end. With every turn there was a dead end. Every once in a while there would be an obstacle that Leo would have to get around. A rope ladder had once allowed him to climb over one of the walls, only to find himself blocked off in a square chamber with a rock-wall that could get him out and into another corridor. The sounds of animals would randomly bounce off the walls. Some similar to those of mortal creatures others more close to those of mythological beings. Those sounds that seemed to come from all directions kept Leo running forward, never even allowing him to consider looking back.

After what seemed to be hours of running through the never ending maze, Leo collapsed to his knees, struggling to take in precious oxygen. Was there even an exit? Did that women simply throw him into an obstacle filled corridor of walls that had no exit door? Did they want him to die? The demigod rolled to lay on his side. It more easily allowed for air to fill his lungs. Fresh air. Not the toxin of fog that had been tracing his steps since he'd woken up here.

Wait. Fresh air?

Leo forced his head to lift off the ground, suddenly feeling that painful headache coming back. In front of him was a doorway. A doorway filled with the soft, luscious sunlight that he hadn't realized he had missed so much. He flipped onto his stomach and practically crawled toward the rectangle of warmth. If he could get outside, into the sun, Apollo would see him from his chariot. The god could save him and the others. He could save them all. Now all Leo had to do was get outside.

A buzzing sound filled the demigod's head. _What is that?_ His throat tickled and he coughed. And again. And again until he was on his hands and knees. Tears slid down his face as the painful coughing refused to stop. The Latino pushed forward, almost touching the grass, when he realized the coughing would not stop. Just a little more...

The door slammed shut and cut off the light. "Goodnight." The words were in such a sickly sweet tone Leo wanted to puke. The prick of a needle jammed into his arm and filled him with its sweet liquid. The last thing the teen saw as the medication sloshed around inside of him was a pair of bare feet in front of his eyes. Then the world was black.

_**House of Torture**_

Humming birds. That's what it sounded like. The sweet taste of honey on his tongue didn't help to argue against that theory either. The sleeping liquid was beginning to wear off now. With the sweet medication finally dissolving into his body, came consciousness. He groaned. Consciousness meant the pain that had been washed away into the oceans of sleep. He hated feeling pain. It made him feel weaker and reminded him that he was able to cause more than he could receive.

Once the on slaughter of cold pain had finally passed, Leo became aware of the world around him. First was that his body was hot. It was hotter than usual, feeling as if he had a fever like when he was a child. Next was the feeling of chilly fingers pulling through his hair. Every spot of skin those slender fingers brushed against was instantly splashed with a drop of ice water. It felt so good. It was such a relief to the never ending heat that had been blocked out by the medication. He leaned into those hands, wanting to feel more of it.

Finally, Leo heard the humming birds again. He came to realize, now, that it wasn't actual humming birds. Instead it was a sweet voice filling the room with the melody of a song. For a long while, the teen just let rhythm pass from the body connected to the fingers into his. The lyrics of the melody were much harder to pick up, for they seemed to be far more distant. Far more like the humming birds. When he finally did, Leo realized where he knew the song from. It was a Spanish melody his mother had sung to him every time he was sick as a little boy. Just thinking about it calmed him and chilled his feverish skin a few degrees.

Even with this, it took the Latino a long time before he could force his eyes open. His lids were still weighted down with sleep and eyelashes still sticking together as if locked in place. Once he had mustered enough strength to pry them apart he saw the white ceiling of his room/prison.

The realization of where he was started up the tears. It was unwillingly, but the saltiness slipped passed his lashes and down his heated cheeks. It left a warm trail down his face that didn't help with the fire sensation on his skin. "Failure." The word came out in a croak. It wasn't smooth, like words normally were, but ridged and double edged. His throat burned as he pronounced it. How long had it been since he'd been forced into the black world of unconsciousness? From the scratchy voice, a while.

A gasp filled the room, bouncing off the white walls. The mouth it came from let out the air more smoothy that he could. Leo was instantly jealous of this.

The cool fingers began to touch his cheeks, splashing him in that sweet water. Leo's brown eyes followed the slender fingers as they followed the tracks his tears left, eventually coming up to his eyes and wiping away the overflow of saltwater. When the fingers left, he involuntary let out a whimper, which the teen mentally slapped himself for seconds later. He was stronger than that. Leo let out a strangled gasp when a damp washcloth covered his face. It felt amazing, the fire was dying with it.

"Shh," came the smooth voice again. Those fingers began tugging through his curls, soothing him. "You will be fine. I am taking care of you. Sleep now." The Latino would have objected, if not for the humming bird melody being sang again. The lyrics were bounced off the walls, giving the allusion that he was still a little boy at home with his mother singing to him. His eyes slipped closed, the image of his mother's face surrounded by hundreds of peaceful humming birds calming him.

When he came to again, the washcloth was folded onto his forehead, offering his brain a nice soak in the chill. The fever Leo suspected he had was going down drastically. It seemed whoever took care of him was doing a good job. Upon opening his eyes, the demigod found the ceiling light had been turned off. A soft glow was coming from a small lamp that sat on the floor beside his bed. With this in mind, he assumed his caretaker was sleeping and had only turned the lamp on so Leo wouldn't be in the dark when he finally awoke.

The teen strained his neck to where he could lift it up and fully see around the room. Even this simple task seemed to take a tremendous amount of energy out of him. That medication had done more than just made him sleep. It had taken his energy and destroyed it. Probably even caused his muscles to go weak. His stomach growled loudly. It was empty. Completely empty.

Movement on top of him alerted Leo that he was being used as a pillow. He tried to focus his fuzzy vision. Once this was done, he found a head positioned on top of his chest. A mess of tangled black hair blocked the view of the person's face. Leo's eyes followed the neck to a slender body covered in a too large white shirt. So, this was the person with chilled, slender fingers who had been taking care of him? Another prisoner in this never ending game that that woman was playing with them? Another demigod, body slender enough to be that of a female or petite male?

His stomach growled again, making the other demigod stir into consciousness. Leo waited for the face and was rewarded with the sea green watery orbs that sparkled like the ocean they belong too. Percy's lips were parted slightly as his pupils focused on Leo's, perhaps trying to speak the words he'd been trying to form in his dream. Instead of what any sane person would have said, the elder male asked, "Has your fever gone down?"

The Latino was too shocked to answer for a few seconds. If it had been anyone but Poseidon's son, they wouldn't have even thought to ask about his fever. No, they would have asked how he had ended up like this. Not Percy, though. Percy was kinder. After seeing Leo's nod, he smiled brightly. "Good. That's what I was most worried about." The boy pulled himself up until he was crawling over the fire user's legs and tip toeing across the cold floor. He came back with a bowl of food. "It isn't very warm, but I wouldn't let anyone take it away because you would be hungry when you woke up."

Leo opened his mouth to object, say that Percy needed that food more than him if his slim body said anything, but closed it just as quickly. He'd come to know this hero well enough to know that he would refuse to eat until the other was filled. So, he just nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry." His voice was still scratchy and throat sore, but the words came out and seemed to please Percy.

By the time the soup was gone, Leo wasn't anywhere close to being full, but didn't tell the sea prince this. Instead he forced the green eyed boy to eat his bread. After some arguing, Hephaestus' son won and Percy ate the bread, drinking some of water as well. When both had been feed, the fire user tried to ask questions, but was shhed. Apparently his throat needed to heal more because he was allowed to speak. He settled for listening to a funny story about what Percy had done for his fifteenth birthday. How he had played Monopoly with his mother, stepfather, Tyson, and Nico, who was just as surprised as Leo about the blue cake.

Talking about his family left the sea prince in a variety of smiles. Depending on who it was he mentioned, his smile would change. When speaking of his mother, Sally, he would get the most innocent, childish smile that left Leo wonder what kind of kid Percy had been. When talking of his stepfather, Paul, his smile would get very small, as if he was trying not to. Tyson's smile was the best. It was one of a proud, protective brother and so filled with friendliness. Then, there was the one he used for Nico. It was shy, coupled with a red face, but so filled with love. It made Leo miss home.

Neither of the boys were sure how long they stayed up, with Percy talking about some of his funniest stories. Most about his family or a school he'd gotten expelled from. All avoiding talking about their mythological world. It was the refreshing burst of happiness Leo had needed to know that there was a life he wanted to get back to.

Another meal came eventually, through a tiny door in the wall that locked after it was closed. The Latino stilled didn't have enough strength to walk but was able to sit and lean against a wall to eat. Percy seemed surprised by the rich pink cream in the bowl. He explained that most of the meals he had received were bland, filled with just enough protein to keep him alive. This, though, seemed as if it was made for pleasure instead of essentials.

"Why turn away a good meal?" Leo shrugged. His voice had gotten better. If he spoke in a whisper then his throat wouldn't hurt. Percy seemed relentless to do this for a few minutes, before nodding and feeding the younger.

Leo forced Poseidon's son to take his share of the food this time, insisting he was well enough while Percy was only skin and bones. Again, the sea prince was relentless but gave in to his friend's wishes after a few more attempts and ate less than his fair share of soup. With their bellies full and minds tired, the two laid down and began to doze. Leo was almost asleep when he heard the older teen whisper his name with hesitation.

"What is it?" The Latino asked, voice already coated with sleep.

After Leo had given up on getting a response, Percy whispered, "Hazel is a lucky girl."

Opening his eyes, the demigod looked over to where Percy used his arm as a pillow. "Why do you say that?" He asked in confusion.

"Because, you love her, and don't deny it."

Leo didn't, because he didn't want to lie to his friend. He couldn't call the protective instinct he felt for Hazel love, but something was there. Percy had just given a name to it. He sighed. "She's in love with Frank."

"She is," the sea prince agreed. He ghosted his finger's across the bare skin on Leo's arm. "But she cares deeply for you as well. I think she loves you, but won't admit it to herself because she doesn't want to hurt Frank, since she loves him too. Too bad neither of them realize it yet."

"I'm lost."

Percy looked up at him, smiling. "That's why you're so lucky," he explained. The elder leaned forward, placing a soft on Leo's lips, nothing more weighted than a butterfly's touch. "You have two people who love you so much, and yet all three of you are so clueless." He smiled, letting his eyes close and curling into Leo's side for warmth. "Love is a sweet thing. So, when we get out of here, don't waste it."

Leo's eyebrows crinkled together in his confusion. He watched Percy for too long and by the time he had come up with the questions he wanted to ask, the other teen was asleep. "How can you be so optimistic?" He asked the sleeping boy. He wondered how it was possible. The sea prince, of all people, had the right to see the worst in everything. He had been through two wars, friends deaths, his second home almost being burned to the ground by the Romans who he wanted to trust, and all the more. How can he still talk about love and getting out of this horrible place with all of that in mind, plus all that has—and all that will—happen to them in this place? It was a mystery and Leo wanted to figure out, but the sleep he'd felt before began to fill his mind again. Soon, he was out of it just like Percy.

_How can you be sure they would love me? _He thought before falling into another round of nightmares.

* * *

**Check it out? I'm not dead like I'm sure many of you thought. I just had a few personal problems that needed to be taken care of but I'm back for the time being.**

**Moving on to notes about this chapter. I wrote the beginning some time ago, before I did my disappearing act, and had no idea the angle I was heading in. So, I decided to take it into something a little softer, because the Leo/Percy pairing to me is something sweet and almost innocent. Therefore, I did this. Plus, it gave me a chance to mention one of my favorite threesomes *Cheshire grin***

**Thank you for reading and putting up with me.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
